Reciprocating oil pumps are traditionally provided in the form of a beam-balanced pumpjack. Conventional pumpjacks provide a sinusoidal characteristic of reciprocating pumping motion dictated by geometry and power transmission from a fixed speed prime mover. Other types of pumping units, such as long stroke or hydraulically actuated pumping units, operate at a first constant speed during upstroke motion, and at a second constant speed during downstroke motion. Some pumping units utilize variable control of the prime mover to allow for an easier change in fixed speed, or to implement different speeds at various portions of the pumping cycle.